Bitdefender Antivirus Free Edition
"great if you want a strong, silent, and free antivirus solution." PC MAG Excellent Rating FREE DOWNLOAD TOP RANKED BY PC MAG Bitdefender Antivirus Free Edition over-ranks Avast and Avira in PC MAG reviews. under the hood Bitdefender Antivirus Free Edition has been engineered to enable you to enjoy your computer to the max, without having to worry about viruses and other e-threats. We call it "artificial intelligence" because it will always find the best way for your system to stay clear of dangers without requiring special configuring. And, more importantly, without slowing down your system. Bitdefender Antivirus Free Edition shares some of the revolutionary technologies that allowed our main product line to outpass major competitors such as AVG, Avast or Avira. ---- "Smart and Silent .. Bitdefender Antivirus Free Edition (2014) is definitely a good choice." PC MAG, Neil J. Rubenking FREE DOWNLOAD "What makes Bitdefender better than other free antiviruses?" Bitdefender Antivirus Free Edition uses a combination of Cloud scanning and behavioural analysis to detect new or unknown threats that other antiviruses miss. Exclusive, top-of-the-heap defense Bitdefender uses proprietary technology, as well as other technologies integrated to provide maximum strength against e-threats. * Real-time Shield The real time shield is designed to protect your entire system from infected files coming from the outside, before they have a chance to spread inside your PC. * Active Virus Control Proactive technology that quickly and accurately detects potential threats, even in cases of new viruses for which there is no default protection released yet. * Intrusion Detection System Ensures that applications trying to access the Internet or the network are not masked malware. Intrusion Detection is automatically alerted when such apps behave in a suspect manner, and blocks them when they go over the limit. * B-Have Proactively detects unknown threats that other products miss, by analyzing how apps behave in a safe environment. If no malicious actions are detected, B-Have starts the program normally. Otherwise, it will automatically quarantine or delete it. * HTTP Scanning Protects you from scams such as credit card phishing attempts, Bitdefender Antivirus Free Edition scans all the links you access from your browser and blocks them when they prove to be unsafe. * Anti-rootkit Rootkits are a type of stealth software, often malicious, that can help hackers get control of your computer. Bitdefender Antivirus Free Edition uses special technology that detects and blocks such malicious software. ---- Light. Automatic. Bitdefender Antivirus Free Edition uses an intelligent mechanism that can automatically take the optimum decisions to provide ironclad security without slowing down your computer. * Early Boot Scanning This technology scans the system at boot time, as soon as all critical services are loaded. Early boot scanning ensures virus detection at system startup, while also improving boot time. * Auto Scan A huge time and resource saver, Auto Scan is a Bitdefender proprietary technology that focuses virus detection efforts on risky areas. System Requirements * Minimum system requirements Operating system: Windows XP SP3 32-bit, Windows Vista (SP2), Microsoft Windows 7 (SP1), Microsoft Windows 8 RAM: 512MB Hard disk space: 700 MB * Recommended system requirements Operating system: Windows XP SP3 32-bit, Windows Vista (SP2), Microsoft Windows 7 (SP1), Microsoft Windows 8 RAM: 1 GB Hard disk space: 1 GB A great choice for those who want an antivirus that just quietly does its job. PC MAG Editor’s Choice FREE DOWNLOAD Category:Windows programs